Beneath The Stars
by bitterberries
Summary: "Because love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." - Aristotle. / A fic on Jellal & Erza's first night together. Smut. Jerza . Rated M.


**A/N: Plain, romantic smut between jellal &amp; Erza. My first official smut huehuehueee I'm an amateur, so sorry if it sucks LOL**

**Summary: Because love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies - Aristotle / A fic about Jellal and Erza's first night together.**

**Rating: NSFW, M for mature content/smut**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Beneath The Stars**

* * *

As the cold wash of the rippling wave ran over their feet, they stared up at the night sky while leaning against one another. His arm was wound tightly around her shoulders while her head rested against him. Lifting her head up slightly, she stared up at him with a sweet smile spread over her lips, to which he gladly returned.

"What?"

Erza rested her head against his shoulder once more. "Nothing."

She brought her hand up and squeezed the one limply hanging around her. Her scarlet hair blew across her face gently as the fresh salty breeze of the beach flowed around them. Snuggling closer to him, she shivered and breathed out shakily, "Well actually, remind me why we're the only ones here again?"

Jellal chuckled. "By your request."

"To do what?"

"We were supposed to be _walking_, but you said you wanted to look for constellations."

"That reminds me, did you find any yet?"

"No, because I'm not _looking_ for constellations," he replied easily.

Erza frowned. "You aren't?"

There was nothing but silence following her question, and only the sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the sandy shore could be heard. When she realized that he wasn't answering, she directed her gaze back to him and blushed upon the fact that he was looking right at her. She nearly became breathless at the sight; his emerald eyes shined with brilliance underneath the pale moonlight.

"No, because I've been looking at you this whole time," Jellal whispered lovingly. "Sorry."

It was a dorky line, but nevertheless she still felt her heart race at her boyfriend's statement. "You're a sap," Erza murmured shyly, tilting her head away and returning her eyes to the night sky. The stars twinkled beautifully and lit up the darkness, as if they were glitter on a sheet of black paper.

She listened to the way he snickered at her. "Only when it comes to you."

The requip mage raised her head up slightly before sitting upright and looking at him again, asking a soft, "Do you ever think about the stars?"

Jellal nodded. "Yes. Actually, I have to. It's part of the magic I use."

Erza's grasp on his hand grew tighter. Heavenly Body magic had to do with using astronomical objects, and constellations were a good fraction of that. But that wasn't what she was trying to get by. Hesitantly, Erza quietly asked, "Then you know what star-crossed lovers are, right?"

Jellal's small smile disappeared within an instant. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out except for his shallow breaths. The definition was crystal clear in his head: a pair of lovers that weren't written in the stars; lovers who were never destined to be with one another; and tragedies designed by fate, not constructed by the couple themselves. Confused, he slowly nodded. "Why?"

She bit her lip hard before breaking out in a breathy chuckle at her words. She mentally cursed herself, she didn't know why she had brought that up. "Is it bad that I used to think that _we _were star-crossed?"

His reply was instantaneous, painful to the point.

"I don't blame you."

"Jellal..."

"No," he sighed resentfully, closing his eyes. "I used to think like that too. I used to think that we could never be together, I used to think a relationship between us could never happen, all because of me."

Placing her free hand on his cheek, she rubbed the soft skin using her thumb in an act to comfort him. But to her own surprise, she didn't need to. He abruptly leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, his warm breath fanning over her face deliciously. She spotted the tiny shade of pink on his cheek and felt the warmth on her palm increase. Her heart involuntarily thumped ever so loudly.

"I _used to_ think like that," Jellal reassured. "I don't like to think like that anymore..."

The words were enough for her. Impulsively, she brought her lips up and kissed him, effectively swallowing anything else he wanted to say. Erza suddenly didn't feel cold anymore. He happily obliged, wrapping his other arm around her back and embracing her tightly. Letting go of his hand, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as if they weren't close enough already. Her fingers played with the azure hairs on the nape of his neck like a musician would an instrument's strings. The sensation sent shivers of satisfaction down Jellal's spine, eliciting a soft groan from him.

Before they both knew it, she was on top of him as they fell back onto the gritty ground, lips still moving against each other with fervency.

"Should we be doing this here?" Erza panted, breaking the kiss for oxygen. He could smell her sweet breath as she exhaled a cloud onto his face. She looked utterly gorgeous, with her moderately disheveled scarlet locks, her faintly swollen lips, her beautiful brown eyes, and that adorable flush cast across her cheeks.

Jellal tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I think we should go inside." At once, they both got up from the beach floor, but before she could start walking he scooped her into his arms.

The tickets to the resort Lucy and the others had bought them included the entire area —a large cottage with the outstanding view of the ocean right from their bedroom and a small, but spacious beach. It was a perfect getaway for the couple, who at the time desperately longed for some alone time with each other.

As the door shut, their lips collided together once more. He gently set her on the hardwood floor before cupping her face with his hands. Their kisses were slow but desperate at the same time, the time having yet to be a full minute since they were finally indoors. They stuck to each other like glue, and feeling his temperature rise each second, Jellal easily discarded his sweater to the ground, with her own coat shortly joining his.

It was nice to just be this close to one another, to be kissing each other like this —the chaste kisses and quick pecks on the cheek weren't satisfying in the least when they were back at the Fairy Tail guild. Sneaking around was of no use at all as well, so when they were offered vacation tickets, they gladly took them without complaint.

Erza glided her tongue teasingly across his bottom lip, and he immediately responded by granting entrance to her. She drove him crazy; it was hard not to groan in her mouth as she took her precious time exploring his wet but hot cavern. The dominant one in the current situation was definitely her, and Jellal could only back up against the wall helplessly as she took control over the moment.

But as her hands roamed over his chest, then under his shirt, he became fully aware of what was bound to happen if they continued.

The mage flinched, then stopped her from going any further. He brought a hand down and placed it lightly over hers.

With ragged breaths, the two stared at each other for a long time. His forehead was still against hers, both of them panting to catch whatever was left of their air.

"Are you sure," Jellal breathed. "You want that?"

Erza swallowed at his words, then blushed furiously. "We don't have to if you don't—"

"No, n-no Erza I'm asking _what do you want_," he said. "I'm asking _you_ for a reason."_  
_

"Why is it only—"

The man shook his head. "I know what I want already. And it's a _yes._ But I'm asking if _you_ really want to do that...I don't want to take that away from you if you're not ready...I don't want this to be something you'll regret...a-and to think for that person to be _me _of all people—_"_

Before he could go any further, she silenced him with a brief kiss. It was short, but it was sweet, and it was her own way of getting him to shut up. After quickly breaking it, she got on her toes and brought her lips to his ears, whispering a faint but audible, "You talk too much." She then pulled back to gaze at him.

"There's only you, and you only Jellal. Don't act like I'm capable of loving somebody else."

"But—"

"But nothing. We've been over this before," she let a frustrated sigh escape through her. " I love you and you already know that, so why are you still holding yourself back? Why are you still acting unsure? Do you intend to break my—"

Yet, she was unable to complete her sentence, because just like what she had done, he captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

"You talk too much."

Butterflies danced in her stomach and she felt herself become weaker and weaker under his tender touch. Her knees began to buckle, and Jellal, sensing her sudden lack in strength put an arm under the lock of her knees, and the other around her back, carrying her bridal style. She assisted by bringing her arms around his neck while she leaned into his chest, inhaling his musky scent as he walked to the bedroom. His heartbeat rang in her ears, steady but uncontrollably fast, hinting that he was nervous.

Good thing she felt the exact same.

His mouth caught hers in a soft kiss as she stood on the floor again. He held her steady with his arms encircled around her waist, while she leisurely leaned against him. Their lips didn't pull away, not once, as Erza ran her hands up and down his sides. They were gratifyingly warm, and Jellal could feel the heat bleed through his thin shirt.

His skin was ablaze, scorching hot, and so he grasped her hands with his and led them to the end of his shirt. The thin article of clothing was pulled up over him, revealing his lean muscular chest, causing an extremely enticed Erza to gulp. Her brown eyes darkened with lust at the sight.

They were treading into unknown territory, riding dangerous waters. The fact that it was both their first time only made everything slower and even more nerve wracking.

Jellal then moved his hands again, _this_ _time _using them to lift up her own shirt over her head, leaving her clad in a lacy white bra and her skirt.

The black cloth was flung carelessly to the ground before Jellal moved closer and carried her into his arms. Gently, he settled her down on the soft bed. As he hovered over her and leaned down to kiss her, she slowly yet teasingly fell back, having his lips follow hers. Her chocolate eyes stared right into his emerald ones when she felt the pillow collide with the back of her head, but before he could make a move she entangled one of her hands into his soft tussles of azure locks, while her free one traced lightly over the tattoo on the right side of his face. She dragged her finger along the black marking, and Jellal shut his eyes at the touch. He didn't dare stop her when her fingertips traced the full outline of it, nor stop her when she kissed it lovingly.

"I love you," she suddenly whispered.

Jellal felt his heart flutter at her words.

"I love you too."

He then pressed his lips against hers, slowly moving with them. He mustered as much love and passion as possible and poured his feelings into the kiss because he meant what he said. Those four words were the truest words he could ever utter in his life.

At the same time, his hands trailed lightly down her bare sides and smooth legs, rubbing up and down in a heated pattern. His lips created a downwards path starting from her chin and slowly progressing down the base of her neck. He made sure to kiss every place that was left untouched. Erza tilted her head further back to give him better access, simultaneously threading her hands into the blue mass. A sigh of contentment escaped her, and Jellal took that a sign to move along her collarbone, then towards the side of her neck.

Erza's breath caught in her throat as he got closer and closer to that specific spot. Her hands roamed freely across the flat planes of his toned chest. She traced _every ab, every line, and every ripple_, and the act caused Jellal's breath to hitch. He dragged his nose across her skin and inhaled her lovely scent of strawberries, then buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"_Erza.._." he groaned.

She didn't answer though, all she did was continue to run her hands along his torso. To counteract her actions, he conjured up the strength to pull back a bit and kiss her sweet spot. The man grinned into her neck as she let out a loud moan and when her hands suddenly retreated. Instead, she slid them up his bare back, pulling at the moist skin with her fingertips from the pleasurable sensation.

Gentle hums of his quiet laughter vibrated through her, and Erza could only manage to mutter out a breathy, "_Shut up._"

Jellal sucked and licked on the tender skin in response. Erza's eyes threatened to roll back in their sockets; she felt really good, and he was making her feel _insanely_ good.

Her sighs of delight rang in his ears, causing him to gulp and eyes to slightly darken. With each passing second his desire grew more and more to the point where it was just to immense to cope with. His path of kisses then gravitated towards the side of her arm to where her dark blue guild tattoo lied, and he found himself kissing that area longer than any other. They lingered there for a while before moving downwards, until he finally reached her hand. One of his arms reached under her silky back, and then brought the both of them to a sitting position. Her hand was still in his, and as he began to brush his lips against each fingertip, she herself began to kiss whatever she could find. Her swollen lips swept against his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, and his collarbone lovingly.

Using his weight, he fell back and positioned her on top of him and using her opportunity wisely, Erza peppered his neck with light, feathery kisses before cascading slowly down his chest. Jellal's breath stuttered as she reached lower and lower but then back up in a teasing design. His sensations were on overdrive, and he couldn't help but throw his head back and moan loudly as her fingers then grazed his hardened nipples.

Smirking at his reaction, she slid up his body and brought her lips to his, to which he responded instantly. She nibbled on his bottom lip gently before sucking on it, and Jellal swore he was going to lose it any moment now. As she slowly continued to kiss him, Erza could feel his hardened member touch the raw heat seeping through her panties. They both moaned softly at the contact. It provided a tinge of relief in the midst of all the foreplay.

On the brink of air, Erza laid her forehead on top of his, and hesitantly Jellal ran the warm palms of his hands over her sides, eventually meeting one of the straps of her white bra. His hand skimmed over the clasp, and he stared into her eyes for approval.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she nodded slightly to his question.

Once he undid the lock a cold shaft of wind blew on the newly exposed area, causing Erza to shiver involuntarily. The piece of clothing fell off the bed with a quiet thud, revealing her marvelous chest.

She noticed how his emerald pupils dilated completely and how he stared breathlessly at her naked upper half. Suddenly feeling shy and insecure, she looked away from him and blushed profusely.

Though before she even realized it, he had flipped her over and caged her beneath him. With ardor filled eyes he murmured out a sweet, "_You're beautiful._"

And he meant those two truthful words as well.

His hands cupped her face as he kissed her for a long while. Every touch, every kiss, every reassurance that had just occurred made her believe that she could fly. It was surreal, everything going on between them at the moment was all she could think of, it was all that _mattered._

His shallow breaths filled her ears as he started to create a line of kisses down her chest. He caressed her sides steadily, admiring the way she felt, before dragging his hands up and happily palming both of her plump mounds. Pressing a long kiss on her sternum, he began to knead both.

Erza tipped her head back as a sharp gasp escaped her.

"_J-Jellal..._"

He kissed his way to the tip of a breast, and began to greedily suck and lap on it while his other hand rolled the other slowly. Instinctively, she arched her back and awarded him with a glorious moan. It was music to his ears, and her fragile noises only motivated him to alternate breasts.

He swore nothing was more enticing than hearing the pleasurable sounds flow from her mouth.

Erza had no words to explain what was going on within her. There was a hot, gooey warmth bubbling inside of her stomach that felt like it was going to explode any moment now. Her wetness had long ago soaked through her cotton panties, but it hadn't yet ceased for he just wouldn't _stop._ Feeling the desperate need for relief, she pulled him up for a kiss, flung her arms around his neck then thrust her hip upwards, evoking both of them to groan loudly.

"_Jellal, I need—_"

They were rubbing against each other now, and none of them could find the words to speak because it just felt _so good._ Wanting more, Jellal fumbled with the waistband of her blue skirt. He stared at her for approval, wanting to see her opinion, but before she could even answer her hands helped his own push them down quickly. Once her skirt was discarded to the floor, he took a good look at her bottom half, realizing she was _soaked._ He gulped at the sight, feeling his length tighten and throb in excitement. With her assistance, she helped him pull those down too, slowly revealing her womanhood and completely showing off her nude form.

Licking his lips, he scanned her entire bodice now, and felt his cheeks burn. He gazed at her intensely with an unbelievable amount of love, but at the same time the hunger within him began to show. She was alluring, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, ravishing _—__everything._ If there was something higher than a goddess, it was _her. _

Stripping his trousers off now, fully showing his naked body, Erza's eyes widened at the sight of his member.

For Mavis's sake, her erotic novels were _nothing_ compared to what was going on now.

Hovering over her, he tucked a loose hair behind her ear. The blue haired man then leaned down until his lips were touching hers.

"_I love you so much._"

As his lips moved in sync with hers, he braced his forearm on the side of her head, then settled himself between her spread legs.

"_A-are you ready?" _Jellal rasped, staring at her desire filled eyes.

Tightening her hold around his neck, she nodded quickly before pulling him down for a kiss. With one slick movement, he pushed into her tight, wet heat and they both groaned into each other's mouth.

It felt _so good._ _  
_

There was something addictive about the feel of skin on skin contact. It was so different but incredible at the same time; the contrast between his hardness and her softness _—_it was just _addicting_. Jellal was experiencing ecstasy, and even though he was only inside her a few millimeters, it still felt _amazing.__  
_

A few strokes later, he reached a barrier, and that's when it dawned on him. Erza didn't fail to notice this as well. Cradling his cheek with her hand, she whispered to him, "_Just go_."_  
_

Taking deep breaths, Jellal nodded back at her. "_Tell me when it hurts, and I'll stop._" She smiled lightly in agreement, and his heart raced. Quietly, he murmured to her, "_Forgive me, love._"

Swiftly, he thrust his hip into hers with a stronger force than before, effectively breaking the barrier and burying himself to the hilt. His mouth swallowed her groan of pain, and the guilt of hurting her came back to him within a flash. Anything other than pleasure was blocked out; he was experiencing absolute _heaven_ while she was experiencing _hell. _

Her nails dug deeply into his back before she grazed them downwards.

Erza wondered how it was possible for the immense pleasure she was just experiencing a moment ago to turn into a scorching pain_ that fast_. It hurt, more than she thought it would. As she made an effort to relax and adjust, it was no use. A few tears slipped down her face as she tried to get used to the pain.

But that's when he stopped, and kissed the tear that cascaded unceremoniously down her cheek.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start c-..._"

He wiped away the remaining water on her face. "_Don't be._" He let her lay there, but he couldn't deny that his ache for her was starting to become unbearable.

After a while of waiting patiently for the pain to subside, Erza exhaled and relaxed her muscles. The pain was still there, but not as evil as before. "You can start now," she told him, flashing him a small smile. "I'm fine."

Jellal kissed her cheek in return before touching her forehead with his. He then slowly moved under her, trying to go easy and at the same time trying to control his own lust from taking over.

He relished the way he slid in and out of her, because _god_ did it feel good. It wasn't at all what he expected, she was smooth and it was easy, and with each magnificent movement her heat wrapped around him tighter than the last. Erza ran her hands through his mass of blue hair, feeling pleasure with every stroke, and every thrust he performed.

The feeling of being filled was fantastic to say the least, and the searing pain she had felt before was barely even there. They rubbed and moved against each other in beautiful coordination with the friction between them growing higher in temperature.

Erza brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, then thrust in an upwards motion. Her hips met his in an outstanding impact, bringing them closer than ever. The coil in her stomach tensed each minute, and all she could hear were the choked pants of him and herself. He hit all the right spots and each time she shouted his name in desperation. Her toes curled in and out in extreme pleasure and the heat bubbling inside of her was already on the brink of flooding out.

It was then that he moved a little faster, gyrating his hips in a fluid motion. He felt her walls tighten around him, and he didn't try to refrain the moan he puffed into her neck. There was a free hand by her head, and using his own he laced them together and thrust again.

Kiss after kiss, thrust after thrust, moan after moan, the two reached a level of pure ecstasy. Jellal released inside of her, with Erza following him instantly, her walls convulsing around him in amazing waves of pleasure. The heat that had stirred within her abdomen spread to her entire body, and all Erza saw was white. The room was filled with their powerful moans as they finally reached their climaxes together and their names echoed off the walls in hopeless bliss.

"_E-Erza... Erza, Erza, Erza..._"

"_J...J-Jellal..._"

The heavenly body mage collapsed in a pile of limbs on top of her, breathing heavily into the curl of her neck. Erza brushed her palm through his hair. All they really did was lay there, weak and deprived of strength as soon as reality had hit them.

Covered in a sexy sheen of sweat, his back glistened in the dim light of the room. Tiredly, he rolled off of her and lazily pulled a nearby blanket over the both of them. Jellal pulled her to his chest, and she rested there, listening to his fast, but steady heartbeat.

Erza let out a tired but content, "Look at how far we've gotten. From when we met...u-up until now."

Jellal played with her hand. "It's actually pretty funny."

"It is," she agreed, letting him kiss her knuckles. "Because we've gotten farther than either of us had expected."

At the sound of her sweet words, he pulled her in for a _final_ kiss, and embraced her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

And with that, the two succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING ~because puns~**

"I love you more."

"Whatever," he chuckled, feeling his eyes flutter shut from his lack of energy.

But before he could sleep, Erza let a knowing snicker escape through her lips. "What?" Jellal questioned, peeking an eye open.

The requip mage smirked at him. "So Heavenly Body magic isn't _just _about constellations, is it?"

Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he grabbed the nearest pillow and groaned into it. He knew he wasn't going to escape this question of hers easily.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it. Pls pls pls leave reviews! Thanks (:**

**Follow me or contact me on tumblr at Jannelie for more updates and postings of fics.**

**Edit: Bitterberries is my new writing blog.**


End file.
